


A Lesson

by excusethedisorder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusethedisorder/pseuds/excusethedisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa wakes up to find Petyr in her room. He wants to show her something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as though this is the exact same plot of tons of other Petyr/Sansa fanfics, but I wanted to give it a try. 
> 
> I am mentioning some events from ADWD and I do realize that the timeline may be completely off compared to the books but it's the only thing that popped in my head at that time. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, books, series etc.

The sun was already shining when Sansa awoke. She breathed in the cool morning air and slowly stretched her body, eyes still closed. She could hear the birds singing outside, and for a second, she forgot she was Alayne Stone, natural daughter to Lord Petyr Baelish, and traveled back to the strong stone walls of Winterfell, the sweet laughter of her brothers ringing in her ears and the soothing presence of her real father warming her side.

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped her back to reality. Her eyes shot open and she sat up, looking around anxiously. She noticed Petyr standing by the window, looking at her, an amused glint shining in his eyes.

Embarrassed and slightly annoyed at his intrusion in her only moments of privacy, she gathered her sheets and arranged them around her body, hiding the semi-transparent fabric of her nightclothes. She saw Petyr smirk at this and blushed as she thought he had probably already seen everything while she was sleeping. She wondered how long he had been in her chambers, watching her.

"Good morning, sweetling," Petyr said brightly, "I trust you have slept well?"

_It would have been better if you had not been watching me_.

"I did, Father, thank you." She replied, her tone indicating the opposite.

"Come give your father a good morning kiss, my dear."

Ever the dutiful and obedient daughter, Sansa obliged. She stood up and walked over to him quickly, secretly hoping he would not have the time to notice how the cool morning air had hardened her nipples. Lord Baelish was not a very tall man, yet she still had to stand on her tiptoes in order to reach his cheek. She planted a small kiss there, his beard scratching her pale skin. At the last minute, Petyr turned his face slightly, the kiss ending on his lips. A small smile reached his face as Sansa pulled away.

"Break your fast and get dressed quickly, sweetling. There is something I'd like to show you." He looked at her one last time, drinking in her body like a parched man, and then left the room, closing the door shut behind him.

Sansa let out a small sigh of relief. Being alone with Petyr always made her feel vulnerable, and she shuddered thinking about the way he looked at her. Yet there was something in the way he held himself, the way he talked to her, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but that created another feeling, deeper in her body. She had never really felt that way before and was scared of what it meant. _Get ahold of yourself, Sansa_. Remembering Petyr's promise, she quickly nibbled on dried fruits before putting on a simple grey and blue gown. She brushed her chestnut hair, noticing her fiery roots were starting to show once more. She mentally reminded herself to dye it again before it became too obvious. Ready at last, she closed the door behind her and walked down the long corridor to Petyr's solar.

"Come in." Answered his voice, muffled by the thick wooden door, as she knocked.

She entered the room. Petyr was standing at his desk, both hands pressed against the polished wood, swarming in piles of papers and books. There was a flagon of wine and two glasses set on the table.

"You wished to show me something, Father?" Inquired Sansa

"I did, Alayne. Why don't you come over here?" He gestured for her to come next to him.

Sansa crossed the room swiftly, and placed herself by Petyr's side. He showed her some letters and papers talking about the different kings and their armies and tactics. Sansa listened attentively, wondering what on earth this could have to do with her. Their arms were touching and Petyr's fingers would brush her hand every once in a while when he reached for a different document. This went on for some time and finally, Petyr unrolled a map of the seven kingdoms, spreading it over the surface of his desk. He was standing behind her now, his chest rubbing against her back, and she could feel his breath on her neck. He encircled her with his arm, pointing to a spot on the map.

"Do you know what this is?" He inquired.

Sansa closed her eyes, trying to forget the closeness of Petyr's body against her. She thought back to Maester Luwin's lessons when she was younger in Winterfell.

"This area is the Vale. And that spot right here represents the Eyrie. That's where we are!" She answered with enthusiasm.

"Precisely." Said Petyr. "Now tell me, where is Dragonstone?"

Once again, Sansa pointed her finger to another area of the map, wondering where Petyr was going with this.

"Good. And the Wall?"

_The Wall, that's where Jon is. I never thought of him as my brother, yet now I am more like him than any other member of my family. If I had known how hard being a bastard was..._

"Right here." She replied.

She felt Petyr smile behind her.

"Now, Alayne, tell me. Why do you think King Stannis would go so far from Dragonstone, to a desolate place like the Wall for?"

Sansa paused to think for a second.

"Well, King Stannis doesn't have a lot of men in his army. And when Renly died, most of his bannermen went over to King Joffrey's side. Like House Tyrell." She stopped, looking for Petyr's approval before she spoke any more.

"Go on, sweetling." He encouraged.

"So I'm guessing King Stannis is hoping to rally some of the men of the Night's Watch to his cause,” She concluded happily.

"Clever girl." He whispered in her ear.

Sansa suddenly realized he was almost pushing her against the table, his body pressing into hers. She shivered when she felt his lips next to her ear. She sharply drew in a breath.

"I always knew you had great potential" He continued, his hand slowly running down her arm, leaving goose bumps, and finally settling on her hip. Feeling his touch, Sansa involuntarily leaned back against him, the back of her head resting against his shoulder. It was Petyr's turn to breathe in suddenly.

Unexpectedly, Petyr roughly spun her around. They were staring at each other now, lips slightly parted, both panting. Sansa felt the strange feeling again, stirring in her loins. The desk was digging into the soft flesh of her lower back, but she did not care. He moved her legs apart with his knee. Sansa closed her eyes as he leaned in and gently claimed her mouth, his tongue parting her soft lips. She gave into the kiss and let Petyr guide her, mirroring his movements like an attentive pupil. Her head was spinning as the kiss deepened and became more urgent. Petyr's hand was still gripping her hip tightly, and his other hand ran up her spine to rest in her soft hair, toying with the chestnut tresses. She shuddered under his touch, and desperately pressed herself against him even more, trying to feel as much of his body as she could.

Sansa gasped when he abruptly lifted her, sitting her on the desk, her legs wrapped around his back, and her gown raised up, exposing the pale flesh of her thighs. She let out a small moan as she felt his hand travel up her gown, and pushing her smallclothes aside, their lips still intertwined. She could feel the slickness of her arousal coating Petyr's fingers as he caressed the sweet spot between her legs. Her body answered his touch, grinding in rhythm with his fingers.

"Oh Petyr!" She mumbled softly, her voice full of desire. He replied with a wicked grin and started kissing her neck, his teeth nicking the tender skin. He pushed Sansa down so that she would be completely lying on the desk and his head went between her legs. Sansa didn't have the time to ask herself what he was doing before she felt his tongue, licking the tender flesh.

_Oh Gods, he is kissing me there!_

Sansa let out a throaty moan as her hand traveled to his head, her fingers running through his hair. She cried his name when he brought her to climax, her back arched against the desk. Petyr helped her to her feet and held her as she struggled to regain her balance, her head still spinning.

"It's always a pleasure to teach you, sweetling." He told her in a mocking tone once she was steady on her feet. He then pinched her chin between two fingers, raising her head up to his and gave her one last lingering kiss. Sansa could taste herself on his lips.

"You should go ahead and get cleaned up, Alayne. We have guests arriving soon and it would not be proper for you to greet them in such a state." Petyr suggested.

Sansa blushed in shame, aware that she probably looked like a mess, hair out of place and breathing heavily. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and quickly left the solar.

 


End file.
